User talk:Arcadia artrix
Welcome Hi there Arcadia artrix and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to User:Arcadia artrix. Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. NOBODY (talk) 17:04, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello there! Hello, it's mixlix. Nice to meet ya! Have fun in this wiki and a nice day! :) Mixlix 17:23, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Great article! You did a good job writing the jumping guardians article. Great work! -- 03:09, October 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: I have a question Hi Arcadia_artrix! First off welcome to the wiki! I am not NOBODY, but I know that there's a genius in residence named http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tema19867 who does the majority of all sprites. I believe he does it from paint.com but I'm not sure. For gifs, I believe the only thing you can do is stripsearch the game files which can be and is a horror to do. As for PS, you'll need to ask noby for that. First thing I always think is the Odessey (historic/fantasy poem) Mje20011 (talk) 09:20, October 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: I have a question? To get sprites from games I use a screen capturing program. I use Xnview (Windows version) to take pictures and crop them. If you have Windows you can also take pictures and save them by using Snipping Tool (information on how to use it), which comes installed on Windows 7/8/10. I haven't used Snipping Tool before, but a previous Nitrome Wiki member did. Xnview can be used for taking screenshots in quick succession; I'm not sure if Snipping Tool can do this. I got my name a long time ago when I was on another Nitrome fan site and I thought it would be funny if I talked to other people using the name "nobody". When I joined Nitrome Wiki, my username became "NOBODY" because there was another Wikia user called "nobody". -- 03:17, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :Press PrntScr and paste to Paint, then crop. Simple as pie. 04:04, October 23, 2015 (UTC) : Thank you. Arcadia artrix 17:11, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Template your sig Hey Artrix, please make sure you follow the instructions listed on Project:Signatures#Finishing off a signature. Most notably, the code for your signature should be copied onto Template:Signatures/Arcadia artrix. Then in your , the signature field should have this: |— Arcadia artrix (talk)}} (make sure you also check the box below the signature text field as well). This is important so that you don't substitute your entire template code onto a talk page whenever you sign, which can cause problems with talk pages. 01:50, October 24, 2015 (UTC) I already did that. Arcadia artrix 01:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :You are still signing with the entire template code, so no, you in fact, did not do it. At least put your signature on a template as specified in the original message. 02:08, October 24, 2015 (UTC)